


tired on my own ; be my balance

by Chaol



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: A Kiss, F/M, Nessian - Freeform, They're Mates, True Love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaol/pseuds/Chaol
Summary: Nesta trains with Cassian to appease her sisters distress, when he instructs her - she takes his lesson further than he ever expected.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	tired on my own ; be my balance

**Author's Note:**

> a little prompt from a lovely anon on tumblr !
>
>> would you mind to write something nessian that's along the lines of 'an accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.'

Cassian is a nuisance sometimes, why he’d insisted on being the one to train her Nesta didn’t know. She had made it clear in every way she knew, that she didn’t want him around. Punishing him, punishing herself, punishing everyone around her. Everyone who tried to force her into accepting her fate happily, everyone who expected her to be grateful for this life. Yet none of it had been her choice, she was as trapped as she had ever been, only now she had an immortal life to be trapped… 

Lips are set in a thin line as she watches him, he is physicality incarnate, moving with a dancer's grace as he runs through the positions he wants her to practice in. “Why? Why do I bother with this pathetic little physical display when I can just set it all ablaze?” 

There is a defiant tilt to her chin as she raises her gaze to meet his honeyed eyes, he steps closer to her - a firmness in the set of his shoulders and jaws. “Because you need to be able to get out  _ after _ you set it on fire Nesta--” 

Irritation flickers across her features, why she had agreed to this she didn’t know… well - she did know, to temper the disappointment that had shone on her younger sisters faces when she’d scoffed at the idea of it. Teeth clench as she runs through the physical formations, her cool gaze meeting his warmth - defiance in every movement. 

A tsk of disapproval as she finishes, “Stop looking at me, focus on what you’re doing. You have more talent in your -- fingernail than most of my soldiers do in their entire body. You don’t have to stop hating me, just try and learn from what I know. You know how to survive, and take what you need to do it -- so take what you need from me, learn -- and do it.” 

Nesta turns to face him, opposite him, but only separated by inches as she holds his gaze still. This time when she drops into the positions he’s instructed, there is a similar grace to his own. A fluidity -- a sensuality that defies the stiffness she often carries herself in. Before she rises to finishing position -- he leans closer, hands on her shoulders as he levels them. “Keep them straight -- if you hunch.. It throws your balance.”

Cassian’s voice is soft - Nesta shifts - turning her head to meet his gaze, only her lips brush his with the gentlest of touches. He goes still - eyes of molten gold burn a thousand degrees as their eyes meet. Nesta often gives the appearance of a torrent barely under control, a river rushing through its course bound only by a dam to save those in her path. Yet the brush of his lips --

Rising from the position she’d held, her hand raises to cup his cheek. This time when her lips press to his, there is intention. There is surety. This is no mistake. 

Vulnerability is a strength her sisters have told her. Nesta was ready to die. To find him in their next life. To spend that eternity with him. Yet to be trapped here, on this plane -- bound by a life she didn’t want… Bitterness had tainted her experiences here, and she resented him for having seen her when she was… broken.

Yet as his hand raises to cover hers, his breath restarting as the kiss deepens. Lips parting as her tongue sweeps against the fullness of his lower lip, she takes from him as she took from the cauldron. A hand rests at the small of her back as she draws back from the kiss at last. It has taken enormous self control for him to let her lead, to follow her pace -- she can tell from the strain that lines his forehead. Fingertips smooth the lines, her voice soft as she leans to kiss him again. 

Words barely above a whisper are murmured against his lips, “I am tired of just surviving Cassian. Show me what it is to live again -- be my balance --...” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first devoted Nessian story -- so if you like it please leave comments or kudos! Critiques are always welcome too !


End file.
